Known in the art is rather wide range of a biological effect of close structural analogs of the compounds according to the present invention--hydrazides, semicarbazides, thiosemicarbazides. Thus, among these compounds there are antibacterial preparations known in the treatment of tuberculosis, monoaminooxydase inhibitors, analgetics, diuretics (cf. Mashkovsky M.D., Pharmaceutical Preparations, "Medicina" Publishing House, part 1, II, 1977). However, the literature fails to submit information to the effect that these compounds having such structure possess an antiarrhythmic activity.
The closest chemical structure is inherent in 1,1-dimethyl-2-methylcarbamoyl-2-(.gamma.-phenylamyl)hydrazine, but no data on its biological activity are available in the literature (cf. K. Chantrapromma, W. D. Ollis, J. O. Sutherland, The thermal rearrangement of allyl- and pentadienyl-ammonioamidates. Evidence for competing but distinct concerted and radical mechanisms., J.Chem.Soc., Chem.Commun., 1977, (3), (97-99).
The antiarrhythmic preparations currently employed in medicine--procaine amide and quinidine feature a high acute toxicity and bring about a number of negative side effects.
The present invention is directed to the provision of novel substituted 3-hydrazinopropionates possessing a high antiarrhythmic activity and a low toxicity.
The compounds according to the present invention are novel and hitherto unknown from the literature.